


Five Times Dean came Home from War - the Third

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Homecoming [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Army, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, Kid!Fic, M/M, Soldier!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Castiel at the Elementary School where Cas is teaching. (and their little daughter is a student there as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean came Home from War - the Third

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renversermonmonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renversermonmonde/gifts).



The breaks usually were quite relaxing in the small school. The kids were happily playing outside. Often hide and seek so there wasn't much noise aside from happy laughter and the occasional shout. 

Cas especially loved breaks since his and Dean's daughter visited elementary school. They adopted her when she was barely a year old and she was just an angel with blond curls and azure eyes. She usually spend the breaks with Cas. She was a really clingy child. 

Cas was walking around the school with her on his hip when he heard a huge amount of screaming and noise from the front yard. That was weird. He hurried to see what was going on but stopped abruptly when he turned around the corner, making Mary in his arms look up confusedly.

Cas was staring at pretty much all his second graders plus some first and third graders crowding around a man in uniform… not just any man in uniform. Dean. Who as far as Cas knew had been in Afghanistan just yesterday. 

"DADDY!" The little girl in his arm squealed, making Dean look up from the mob of kids around him straight at Mary and the stunned Cas who was still holding her. The smile that spread over Dean's face was just amazing. Dean laughed as the kids started to tug on his hand and clothes to get his attention again. It was his full bodied laugh, the one Cas loved so much, that made Cas almost sprint towards Dean, pulling him into his arms, mindful of his six year old daughter. 

"Cas…" Dean muttered into Cas's neck. "I missed you so much, my love." Castiel turned his head to kiss his husband.

"I missed you, too, god, Dean, I love you." Cas said, pulling him even closer, for a moment forgetting all the little kids but soon they were tugging on his clothes and Dean pulled back, taking Mary into his arms and kissing the little girl on the cheek.

"I love you princess." Dean said. She giggled.  
7  
"I love you too, daddy."


End file.
